Vuelen
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Decir adiós nunca es fácil,en especial si es a una persona que dejó tan marcada no solo la vida de una persona si no de todo un equipo pero,los cuervos siempre están juntos tanto en las buenas como en las malas y,como venían haciendo desde hace tiempo,si uno caía,los demás le ayudarían a retomar el camino. Porque lo importante es que siempre,sin importar que,vuelen.


Bueno...Este one-shot lo hice primordialmente como homenaje a la muerte del actor de voz del entrenador Ukai, Tanaka Kazunari. Justo en la madrugada se murió de una hemorragia cerebral y,realmente no tenía pensado esto pero simplemente fluyo así que espero,si bien no hacer menos raro la falta de uno de nuestros cuervos (bueno,su voz) sí algo más amenos y mejor para sopesar su partida porque,probablemente solo lo conocimos como el seiyuu de nuestro querido Ukai-sensei pero aun siendo solo eso,se merece nuestro respeto al otorgarle la voz al entrenador que ayuda a nuestros cuervitos a volar.

QEPD Kazunari Tanaka.

Vuela alto.

* * *

Porque un adiós nunca es fácil.

Eso lo sabía, después de todo, era un adulto que ya había sufrido algunas pérdidas como sus abuelos o ese pececito dorado que tanto se esforzó en cuidar pero aun así…Decir adiós en esa situación dolía más que si su pececitos y sus cuatro abuelos hubiesen muerto al mismo tiempo.

—Takeda-sensei—Dijo una masculina voz que salió de uno de los muchos alumnos que tuvo, el de cabellos despeinados volteó y sonrió un poco al ver el intento de consolación que sus chicos le hacían aún después de tantos años.

Al verlos, algo en su interior se removió ya que tras tanto tiempo, todos ellos seguían siendo los mismos cuervos que llegaron hasta las nacionales y casi consiguieron el tan anhelado campeonato…Su primer equipo con él.

—Gracias, chicos—Pudo susurrar con una imitación de falsa sonrisa, sintiendo como algunas lágrimas caían por su piel que comenzaba a marcar pequeñas arrugas dignas de su edad, arrugas que él besaba con cariño y acariciaba dulcemente diciendo que con ellas solo se veía más tierno.

Y así, Takeda Itettsu se levantó del sillón donde solía sentarse junto a él tantas tardes a tal punto que éste ya presentaba las marcas de ambos cuerpos que solo delataba lo mucho que ese amor logró superar.

Cuando se levantó, pudo sentir a Sugawara tomarle el brazo con esa dulzura que siempre le había caracterizado y a Asahi ir a su otro lado, dudando entre tomarle la mano para mostrarle su apoyo en el duelo o dejarle para no incomodarlo por lo que, solo tomó su mano con una leve sonrisa, provocando que el hombre de barba rasurada le devolviera el gesto y tomara su mano entre las dos suyas.

Al volver su rostro hacia el frente, pudo ver una gran y marcada espalda caminando con una rectitud envidiable hasta para una regla perfectamente fabricada. Sí, la espalda de Sawamura Daichi lo guiaba a él y al resto del equipo hacia el doloroso destino que debían enfrentar.

A diferencia de lo que pensaba, con cada paso que daba fuera de su hogar, en vez de sentir un incontenible dolor carcomerle el alma sentía esperanza, alegría y buenos recuerdos…Como cuando corriendo por entregar unos papeles, cayó al piso de cara, rompiendo sus lentes gracias al impacto. No podía ver demasiado y aún le faltaba correr unos diez minutos más para llegar a Karasuno; justo cuando perdía las esperanzas de no ser regañado pudo sentir como un par de fuertes brazos lo cargaban como a una princesa-cosa penosa para un adulto de treinta años-y le llevaban con una rapidez, que juró era supersónica, que le hizo llegar en cinco minutos a su escuela.

—A-Ah…Mmh…—Pudo escuchar Takeda a sus espaldas de parte de uno de los cuervos que solía ser de los más gritones y sonrientes. Sí, solo algunos susurros incómodos por la falta de palabras.

Cuando volteó, se conmovió al notar que Hinata, ya siendo un adulto vestido de traje y con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, sollozaba en el pecho de Tsukishima que iba tomado de la mano de su esposo, el ex capitán de Nekoma si no mal recordaba…Pensar que la muerte de alguien podría unir a dos polos opuestos era algo digno de un récord.

El ambiente era triste, desde el oscuro cielo que no dejaba a ninguna estrella iluminar el firmamento hasta el suave viento que mecía la yerba como en un típico cuento de Allan Poe. A él le afectó un poco ya que, a diferencia de quienes le acompañaban, ya no tenía treinta años; era un hombre de más de cincuenta años al que a veces le afectaban ese tipo de cosas.

—Tome, Takeda-sensei—El profesor al instante reconoció en el duro semblante del hombre que le ponía encima su saco una tristeza comparable solo a la vez cuando lo vio en tercer año perder en la final de la Winter Cup por haber hecho una levantada demasiada baja.

—Pero tú tendrás frío, Kageyama.

—…Usted lo necesita más que yo—Respondió el de ojos azules con firmeza antes de volver a su lugar junto a Hinata que ya había mojado lo suficiente la camisa del rubio y ahora volvería a moquear la camisa del de cabellos negros.

Takeda debería sentirse triste por la escena desgarradora que se presentaba, desde un Sugawara que se mordía el labio tratando de no llorar para mantener la calma con sus amigos hasta la tierna Yachi que no dejaba de apretar la mano de su marido, y éste a su vez, solo limpiaba las lágrimas de sus pecosas mejillas antes de que la rubia se diera cuenta de lo que lloraba e igual o más que ella pero es que…Ver al primer equipo que ambos tuvieron reunido, formales (y en silencio, primordialmente eso) era un logro tras tantos años en que no pudieron reunirse.

La última vez que lo hicieron fue hacía unos cinco años si no mal recordaba…Una carne asada en el patio de la escuela mientras el entrenador Akiteru y su esposa, Saeko, vigilaban de vez en cuando que nadie de la escuela llegara para correrlos.

Fue uno de los mejores momentos que pudo pasar, Akiteru y Saeko anunciaron que su segundo hijo entraría también a Karasuno, Hinata y Kageyama diciendo que fueron convocados para la selección nacional nuevamente y él…A él le volvieron a proponer matrimonio de la manera más bizarra y divertida posible. Sí, de un pastel salieron Nishinoya, Tanaka y Asahi vestidos de novio, novia y ministro respectivamente mientras sonaba "Marry you".

Por segunda vez, volvió a aceptar la propuesta de su esposo, sintiendo como su corazón latía incluso más fuerte que la primera vez que se lo propuso en privado mientras se abrazaban por el frío que azotaba a Miyagi en aquel duro invierno que casi no sintió por estar entre sus cálidos brazos.

—Podemos ver el lado amable de esto—Al escuchar esa frase, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, todos voltearon a ver al cuervo que habló—Es la primera vez en que no debemos mortificarnos porque Tanaka, Nishinoya y Hinata no estén gritando—Al instante varias expresiones se hicieron presentes en todos los rostros, habiendo una gran gama para elegir aunque, todos voltearon nuevamente al ex vice capitán que reía por la ocurrencia dicha por Ennoshita.

— ¡Es cierto! —Exclamó Sugawara, apretando un poco la mano del profesor sin dejar de reírse— ¡Al fin logramos callarlos sin amenazarlos con la cara de Daichi! —Claramente ahora la confusión aumentó a niveles inconmensurables pero, al menos, ya no se escuchaban esos dolorosos sollozos que solo profundizaban la agonía por la falta del cuervo alfa en la parvada.

— ¡Debiste ver tu cara, Ryuu! —La indiscutible voz de Nishinoya ahora captaba la atención totalmente—De por sí, tu peinado es feo aunque Kiyoko-san te haya tratado de ayudar, con tu cara de "Oh, tengo días estreñido" te pareces al sub director cuando nos regañaba.

— ¡Noya-san! —Se defendió Tanaka mientras soltaba la mano de su esposa para acomodarse el cabello y pararse frente al más bajo, de pronto las carcajadas de Sugawara y el ex libero cesaron para dar paso a las palabras del hombre de traje que tan seriamente miraba a Nishinoya—En primera, ahora es Tanaka Shimizu—Sentenció bruscamente—Y en segunda, es obvio que no te acuerdas que la cara del viejo estreñido era esta—Se arregló el cabello a modo de que asimilara ser el copetín del viejo subdirector y comenzó a hacer caras raras, incitando nuevamente a que el líbero, Sugawara y ahora, Shimizu junto a Ennoshita rieran por la excelente imitación de Tanaka del hombre que varias veces les amenazó con cerrar el club.

A pesar de estar ya en la entrada del gimnasio, todos estaban de pie mirando el raro ataque de risa de los cuatro y la imitación de Tanaka. Kageyama se veía abrumado por no saber qué hacer y Yachi preocupada porque el dolor fuera tanto que se los había vuelto locos.

—Oigan—La fuerte voz de Sawamura hizo callar a los cuatro al instante además, su mirada logró sacar un sonrojo en Ennoshita y en su marido que trataba con creces evitar reírse aunque le resultara prácticamente imposible— ¿Por qué lo imitan justo ahora? ¿Qué no ven que es una falta de respeto? —Sugawara por fin pudo callar su risa y Tanaka tuvo que acomodar su cabello pero, antes de regresar a su lugar nuevamente, escucharon a su capitán—Claramente su mejor cara era cuando le volábamos el peluquín—El de cabellos negros revolvió su cabello a modo que se asemejara al de la ex autoridad e imitó la cara que puso cuando Hinata y Kageyama le volaron el peluquín, provocando un efusivo ataque de risa a los que segundos atrás se callaban, agregando también a éste a Asahi, Kawahara, Kinoshita, un Yamaguchi que lloraba mientras reía y a su dulce esposa rubia que solo se carcajeaba por la cara de su ex capitán.

—Tsk—Chasqueó la lengua Tsukishima mientras acomodaba sus lentes—Que estupidez…—Kageyama y Hinata, los cuáles eran los únicos que le escucharon, voltearon a verle con indecisión ¿En serio mataría ese momento? Incluso Kuroo miró a su esposo con miedo ¿Qué haría? Esa era la gran interrogante.

—Es más divertido ver al enano llorar de miedo por no saber que en matemáticas equis es un número—Kageyama al instante soltó una risotada al recordar la cara de Hinata al tener en su cuaderno una ecuación.

— ¡Oye! —Exclamó el de cabellos naranjas con un puchero antes de reír por la contagiosa risa de su pareja, de Tsukishima y Kuroo que reían como si les pagaran por hacerlo— ¿Tú de qué te ríes, Bakageyama? Ni sabías que "ball" era balón y eso que está en "volleyball"

Las mejillas del azabache se colorearon al instante y las risas del rubio y su esposo solo aumentaron de intensidad mientras que el armador igualmente se carcajeaba por no poder ordenar coherentemente una oración para contrarrestar la del mayor.

Takeda solo se quedó de pie mirando a todos esos hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro riendo a carcajadas como cuando eran unos chicuelos que ni siquiera sabían qué les depararía el futuro, es más, si en ese entonces les hubieran pagado por apostar que llegarían a las nacionales, hubieran declinado pero ahí estaban…A pesar de sus rostros con aires de madurez, por dentro seguían siendo esos inmaduros crías de cuervo que trataban de aprender a volar contra todo pronóstico.

Gracias a él es que en ese instante todos ellos reían al recordar viejos tiempos que justo en ese momento lucían como si hubiera sido hacía solo unas horas. Como si solo ayer se hubieran presentado en el equipo Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi; como si apenas unas horas antes se hubiera tenido que arrodillar incontables veces ante Ukai para que aceptara entrenar a esos pequeños cuervos que pensaban tener las alas rotas.

Tras unos momentos, él también se unió a las numerosas risas de sus ex alumnos, haciendo que estosellos le vieran con duda porque, bueno, era el primordial afectado pero la incontrolable risa de Sugawara hizo que todos regresaran a carcajearse, que si no era por la imitación de Tanaka de una chica, era por el "Rolling thunder" o por como Kageyama y Hinata entre risas se pellizcaban las mejillas.

Reían por todo y también por nada.

Reían para mitigar ese asfixiante dolor que les quemaba al ver partir a ese alguien que una vez los guio. Reían para recordar como él les ayudaba a extender sus alas mientras él mismo rememoraba que las suyas también podían volar.

Reían para dejar en claro que aunque en cuerpo, Ukai Keishin ya no vivía, en sus preciosos recuerdos de preparatoria y en sus corazones él siempre estaría presente porque, él no solo les enseñó a salir del nido y volar sino que también aprendió a volar en el trayecto.

—Keishin…Creo que hiciste un buen trabajo ¿Eh? —Susurró Takeda sin dejar de ver como algunos destellos del alba comenzaban a iluminar el patio de la escuela donde tuvieron su última carne asada.

—"¿Hiciste?" —El de lentes se volvió al instante al escuchar esa voz—Vamos Itettsu, sin ti no hubiera podido hacer esto nunca—Y ahí, con los rayos de sol iluminándole pudo ver la silueta de su esposo que le tomaba del hombro tan cariñosamente como de costumbre—Gracias a ti también logramos algo que ni mi abuelo pudo…Que los cuervos sin alas volaran.

Varias lágrimas de felicidad se derramaron por el rostro del profesor que seguía admirando a su ex equipo de volleyball riendo como si en vez de estar a nada de entrar a un funeral, estuvieran en un entrenamiento cualquiera de sus épocas preparatorianas.

—Será duro sin ti a mi lado—Susurró Takeda mientras se aferraba a la etérea mano que estaba en su hombro—Por favor, no te vayas…Nosotros te necesitamos—Sabía que su súplica era estúpida pero una vez logró convencerlo con ese método…Quizá esta vez también resultaría.

—Sabes que debo partir, amor. El viejo ya me comenzó a gritar para que me apure—Por más que quisiera, el labio del profesor comenzó a temblar y aún más lágrimas salieron de sus rojizos ojos—Pero no estás solo. Tienes a nuestros polluelos y yo siempre estaré contigo. Lo prometimos ¿No? —Ukai señaló con una sonrisa al anillo que el de ojos café tenía puesto antes de acariciarle la mejilla con su mano libre.

—Keishin, por favor—Trató de aferrarse desesperadamente el profesor al amor de su vida que comenzaba a disolverse con el viento.

—Ya debo partir, Take-chan—Y justo antes de que desapareciera, el mayor solo atinó a hablar unas palabras.

—But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do and I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew that someday it would lead me back to you.

Una risa salió de los labios de la borrosa imagen de Ukai Keishin desvaneciéndose con el viento.

— ¿En serio? ¿Maroon 5? —Preguntó incrédulo y con una gran sonrisa tratando de controlar la suave carcajada que se le escapaba de sus labios.

—Esa me cantabas los domingos cuando iba a la escuela muy temprano para hacer mi papeleo—Respondió Itettsu con una sonrisa que solo lograban volver sus lágrimas un adorno dulce para ese gesto.

—Guíalos, siguen siendo unos mocosos escandalosos—Cuando totalmente su presencia desapareció, una negra pluma de cuervo comenzó a caer del cielo, aterrizando entre las manos del hombre de lentes que pudo jurar escuchar un "Te amo" antes de que el viento se lo llevara.

Apretó el ala entre sus manos con cariño, encaminándose de nuevo a sus cuervos que habían parado al fin de reír y ahora solo quedaban varias lágrimas de alegría y sonrisa tan plenas como las recordaba.

—Takeda-sensei—Dijo Sugawara mientras se ponía delante de todos junto a su esposo—El equipo y yo tenemos un detalle ¿Verdad, Daichi? —Su marido asintió con una sonrisa antes de voltear un poco su cabeza y asentir a modo de señal.

Todos dieron un par de pasos al frente para quedar alineados de acuerdo a sus números que tuvieron ese primer año de entrenamiento junto a Ukai y Takeda; Kuroo comenzó a pasar frente a ellos, dándoles una cosa larga y entrelazada hasta llegar a las managers, quitándose una vez todos la tuvieran bien acomodada en sus manos.

— ¡Vuelen! —Exclamó Shimizu como aquella vez que presentó la manta al equipo, solo que ahora todos movieron coordinadamente sus manos, dejando ver la misma pancarta con la inscripción de "vuelen" en ella aunque ahora había varias cosas agregadas como ánimos de parte de parte de "abarrotes Shimada" o una gran oferta en "electrónicos Takinoue" si Karasuno pasaba a las nacionales y palabras de apoyo de todos los de esa primera generación hacia Takeda por la pérdida de su pareja.

— ¡Takeda Itettsu, volemos! —Exclamaron todos al unísono a su profesor que les miraba sin terminar de creerse tan bizarra situación.

—Chicos…—El recién enviudado hombre solo atinó a sonreír y mirar al cielo justo cuando un cuervo pasaba sobre ellos sobrevolando con un par de fuertes alas el claro firmamento.

Sí, podrá haberse ido el amor de su vida pero él estaba ahí a cargo de que esa parvada de cuervos escandalosos siguiera sobrevolando el cielo por más tempestuosa que fuera la adversidad.

Porque si uno cae, todos le ayudan a seguir, de eso se trata volar en parvada ¿No?

De asegurarse que todos y cada uno vuele hasta el final de sus días.

Y él se aseguraría de que así fuera hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera más.

—Chicos… ¿Podríamos? —Todos dejaron la manta y asintieron, corriendo al instante a donde estaba su profesor para poner sus manos juntas sobre la de él— ¡Karasuno!

— ¡Fighto! —Exclamaron en coro con tanta energía como si se encaminaran a un partido oficial y no a un entierro.

Se pusieron detrás de su profesor al igual que cuando se formaban para entrar a la cancha y se adentraron al gimnasio para comenzar otro juego. Uno en donde aún sin su entrenador, demostrarían que tenían la fuerza para sobreponerse a su pérdida y seguir volando como siempre.

Justo como decía en la pancarta que en ese instante Shimada y Takinoue colgaban en el gimnasio como gesto de remembranza a su amigo y ex armador.

"Vuelen"


End file.
